Normal
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Kid Flash has been gone for two months and when he returns he and Robin are, nicely put, quite happy to see each other again. Maybe a bit too happy; disturbingly happy. [A YJAM Prompt. KF&Robin Bromance. Can be viewed as slashy if one wants it to be.]


**A/N:** So this is rather... not my style xD Firstly, this is more bromancy than romancy and second, I usually do not like writing present tense.

However, I thought I'd practice on it.

**Prompt: **

_Taken from this: www** dot** youtube **dot** com /watch?v=Z4XgOUiDpxE&feature=related _(minus the spaces)._  
><em>

_The two boys haven't seen each other in a while because one of them has been away for ages, so when the other shows up at the Mount Justice it's a big reunion! But they can't find each other for ages! :) Make it cute + fluffy!_

_Can be slash or friendship! :)_

_Bonus: Wally superspeeds past him at one point!_

_Bonus 2: When they do get to hug each other, Robin does that cute thing at the end like J.D's_

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL<strong>

* * *

><p>When the zeta-beam announced the familiar, and strongly missed name, everyone turns their heads in his direction. For a moment it's like M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis just doesn't know how to respond, but then their Martian teammate brightens and before he can react she has her arms thrown around his shoulders.<p>

She squeals, and he chuckles, his embrace tight and welcoming. And then his emerald green eyes lights up when the rest of the team approaches, Aqualad patting his shoulder, Superboy punching him lightly in said shoulder and Artemis just smirking a bit, clearly not as disappointed to see him as she's trying to act.

"So," Kid Flash speaks, when Miss Martian has released him. "You missed me?"

And though he grins brightly, it's easy to see that his gaze is flickering somewhat, seemingly trying to figure out where their missing teammate is. It has been too long, _far_ too long. Sure enough, his travel with his uncle – which took two months – had been fun and he had thoroughly enjoyed himself, learned something new and experienced some valuable lessons he could use from this day on, but being without the team – without _Robin_– it had been hard.

"It's been so quiet here without you!" M'gann says, her lips stretching into a big smile.

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't keep it that way," murmurs Artemis as she crosses her arms and looks away.

But Wally sees through her and he just sends her a pleased look. Then he turns to Kaldur who takes notice that his teammate seems anxious. "Where's Robin?"

Really, they had just waited for that to come.

"Well, he was around here a minute ag-"

"KF!" a voice suddenly yells, gaining the speedster's attention.

It's his best bro, his _everything_. And he's on the holographic screen in the Cave.

"ROBIN!"

The boys' eyes locks and Robin waves, both arms in the air and his grin so big that Kid Flash swear he's never seen his best friend like that. Kid Flash is by the screen in seconds, his hands quivering in anticipation. He wants to stretch out and hug his best friend there and then, because god he has missed him _so_. damn much.

Yet, there's that barrier between them.

"Buddy, where are you?" he asks excitedly.

"The Bay! I just had to check on something!"

"I'm there!"

The way they talk makes their teammates' eyebrows raise, not quite sure how to break it to them that they sounded like kids on Christmas Day. Then Kid Flash is gone, probably at the bay already. However,_ Robin_ suddenly appears in the monitor room, which gains the others' attention.

The Boy Wonder is panting, his hands clenching as he holds his fist in front of his chest in a determined manner. It feels like fire is burning in those white-masked eyes. "Where's KF?" he asks urgently.

Artemis points in the direction of the bay. "He went that way, but didn't you just-"

And then Robin is gone.

Frowning, the team quickly heads to the Bay, mostly because they are curious as to what is currently happening. Once they reach the area, they catch up to their youngest member, who looks in every direction, his eyes trying to capture the sight of his best friend. He turns quickly when he hears someone shout his name again.

Kid Flash is standing on the ramp above the back of the bay, waving his arms up and down, still not faltering with his exciting grin. "ROBIN!"

"KF!"

"ROBIN~"

"KF~"

And then they're both gone again, confusing their teammates once more. Artemis sighs and rubs her temple, which makes Aqualad raise an eyebrow at her reaction. The other eyebrow follows closely when she mumbles: "If they can just make out and get this over with already…"

"Should we… should we follow them?" M'gann enquirers.

"Yeah, perhaps that is a good idea."

They walk aimlessly through their not-so-secret hideout, but for a moment it seems that both boys are gone, which bewilders them even more. But then, they hear shouting and they return to the outside of the mountain.

"The roof, seriously? How could you get 'the terrace' _wrong_?" Robin shouts, apparently for some place around the mountain, whilst they now spot Kid Flash on the very top of it.

"Oi, this is _our _terrace! You said so!"

"Fine, KF, just get down here already!"

"The monitor room?" Kid Flash proposes.

"The monitor room!" Robin confirms.

And like that they're both gone. Feeling a bit irritated, their teammates now heads for the location both boys would appear at next. At least this time it wasn't hard to find them. Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian has just entered when a yellow blur speeds past them.

Robin, who came out from another location, is also run past by the yellow blur. Instantly, he turns, just in time to see Kid Flash rotate to stop his speed. Though the Boy Wonder normally would get mad for the fact that his best friend ran straight past him like that, he only smiles – because now there are only twenty to thirty metres that separates them.

He starts to run and Kid Flash just opens his arms.

Then Robin is in them, legs wrapping around his best friend's waist as he crushes the redhead with a tight, tight embrace. They both let go of a couple of noises that Artemis thinks sounds like big, girlish squeals, before they pull away enough to look each other in the eyes. For a moment everything is quiet, but then they're at it again, hugging, gushing, frequently talking as the other does.

"I missed you!" Robin suddenly says, his cheeks somewhat pink now as he squeezes Kid Flash closer. "Dude, don't leave me again like that! Do you know how horrible it is to try to make Kaldur or Supes play video games? Kaldur _sucks _and Conner keeps breaking the controllers all the time!"

At this the two taller male members scowls, but make no comment.

"Don't worry, bro, I'm never leaving you again! It was _way _too unbearable!"

"Sleep with me tonight?"

"_Totally_!"

And so they keep on, until Artemis has had enough. Grudgingly, she crosses her arms and heads for her room, but before she is completely gone she loudly says: "When you two start making out in there will you _please _keep it down?"

The boys' reactions are a mix between humiliation and shock. Both sets of eyes widen, before they look at each other. Briefly, Wally notices that he's holding his best friend around the hips, whilst Robin's legs are still folded around him. Now that he analyzes their pose, he does realise that maybe that wasn't all that normal.

So, why does it feel like it is?

"Whatever, just keep it down," Superboy says, before he, M'gann and Kaldur exit the monitor room as well. Naturally, this leaves Kid Flash and Robin to themselves.

Instead of pulling away, like Kid Flash suspects Robin will do, the younger male just squeeze him tighter, his breath against Wally's neck as he nuzzles his nose against the speedster's skin. Once again, Wally wonders if it's normal, but he can't find himself to think of it as anything but. He had always been this close to Robin, _always_. He wanted this closeness. It made him feel warm and fuzzy and… _happy_.

"Dude?"

"Hm?" KF whispers.

"I still wanna sleep with you tonight."

And Kid Flash smiles, happy and content as he squeezes his best friend in the whole wide world close to himself. "Definitely," the speedster confirms.

To them, this was normal.


End file.
